1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device preventing an external light reflected on an area connected with plane parts disposed on a cap from being transmitted to the outside of the display device.
2. Background
An organic light-emitting device, one of the display devices, is a device using organic electroluminescence. Organic electroluminescence is a phenomenon that excitons are formed in an (low molecular or high molecular) organic material thin film by re-combining holes injected through an anode with electrons injected through a cathode, and a light of specific wavelength is generated by energy of the formed excitons.
FIG. 1 is a plane view of an organic light-emitting device of the related art, and shows the organic light-emitting device to which a cap is not attached. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the organic light-emitting device taken along the line A-A of FIG. 1.
The organic light-emitting device has an active area which comprises a transparent glass substrate 1, an anode electrode disposed on the substrate 1, an organic light-emitting layer disposed on the anode electrode, a cathode electrode disposed on the organic light-emitting layer. The cap 10 is attached on the substrate 1 in order to isolate the active area 2 from the outside.
The anode electrodes and the cathode electrodes in the active area 2 are extended to the outside of the active area 2, and connected with data lines 11 and scan lines 12 respectively. Ends of the data lines 11 and the scan lines 12 are disposed on at least one edge of the substrate 1, and included in a pad part 5.
The cap 20 is attached to the substrate 1 on which the active area 2, the data lines 11 and the scan lines 12 are disposed, using a sealant 6. A cap-attaching area 4 is defined as an outer region of the active area 2, disposed on the substrate 1, to which the cap 10 is attached.
FIG. 2 shows the cap 20 comprising a first plane part 21 attached to the cap-attaching area 4, a second plane part 22 corresponding to the active area 2, and a connecting part 23 connecting the first plane part 21 with the second plane part 22.
In the organic light-emitting device having the cap, the external light is transmitted to the inside of the organic light-emitting device through a transmission area 3 disposed on the substrate 1 between the active area 2 and the cap-attaching area 4. After the external light reaches the connecting part 23 of the cap 20, the external light is reflected on a surface of the connecting part 23. And then, the reflected external light is transmitted to the outside through the transmission area 3 disposed corresponding to the connecting part 23 of the cap 20.
As explained above, because of the route of the external light reflected on the connecting part 13, the reflected external light is displayed in the shape of white light band on the outer area of the active area 2 on which images are displayed.